Never Talked About
by Nightingale-Breeze
Summary: One Titan has a past she never mentioned, until now. This story happened before the episode The Prophecy.


Yay! I'm starting a new fic! This one is going to be started a little differently. I actually have the characters here. YAY! I'm hyper! YAY! When I typed this it was 1:00 AM! YAY! Okay anyway...

Raven- You're hyperness is bothering me.

Me- So?

Raven- I don't like hyper people. And I hurt people I don't like.

Me- You can't hurt me.

Raven You wanna bet your life on that?

Her hand glows black.

Me- No.

Raven- Good Idea.

Robin- I don't think they like each other.

He was on the other side of the room talking to Daemon (Who you will see come up soon)

Daemon- Me either. Then again. She doesn't really like anyone.

Robin- True.

Me and Raven were still arguing.

Robin- We better start this thing before they...

CRASH!

Robin- Never mind.

* * *

"You know what the problem is?"

"What?"

"My sister left 5 years ago and she still hasn't contacted us!"

"I still don't know why you are after your sister"

"She deserted us and went to earth."

"Daemon, she loved you, that's why she left. She left to find people to help her fight Trigon. To save you."

"I could have helped her. She didn't have to leave."

"But she cares Daemon, ask Trina. She cares."

"TRINA!" A girl runs in.

"What do you want Daemon?" Trina asks.

"Did Raven really care about us? Is that why she left?"

"Yes Daemon. She told me to give this to you on your tenth birthday. I think you should have it."

"But I just turned 11 yesterday."

"I couldn't find it okay. Raven left a while ago."

"Yeah, 5 years..."

" Open it." Trina said softly. Wow she went from angry older sister to caring older sister is like 5 seconds.

"Okay." Daemon opened the small package in his hands. It was a small amulet and a note. The note said:

_You're reading this Daemon because you're now 10, unless Trina lost this like I think she did. Then your older. I just want you to know I really care about you. This amulet will let you, and only you contact me whenever you want. You were only 6 when I left and you probably am mad at me for leaving, but I needed to get people to help me fight Trigon. I'm hoping at this time I've found them. I really don't know because I haven't left yet when I wrote this. But, if I haven't I'll tell you when you call me. I really miss Azarath, that I know. Azarath is my home. I will come back. I just don't know when, yet. I love you, tell Trina I say hi. I have to leave now or the portal will close. Listen Daemon, be careful. On your 12th birthday Trigon is going to try something horrible. I'm the only one who knows about it. Be careful. Defy him as much as you can. Its happening to me on my 16th birthday. 5 years. I hope to see you soon, but now I have to go. _

_Love,_

_Raven._

"Wow. I have to call her." Daemon said.

"How?"

"She said this amulet lets me contact her." Suddenly the amulet started glowing and Daemon looked into it...

Meanwhile in Titans Tower, Raven was sitting on her bed. Yesterday was her brother Daemon's 11th birthday.

"Trina must have lost the package. I told her to give it to him on his 10th birthday. A year ago." Suddenly the amulet that was on her bedside table started glowing. She grabbed it and saw Daemon looking into it.

"Daemon, you can step back. You don't have to look that closely" Raven said.

"Raven!"

"Trina lost the package?"

"Yep."

"So how was your eleventh birthday?"

"It was okay. Trigon didn't come."

"Does he ever?"

"No."

"I'm sorry I haven't kept in touch. I've been really busy."

"How was your 16th birthday? You said something bad was going to happen."

"It was interesting, I'll put it that way. Luckily I have friends who stood behind me the whole time, Or at least one of them did. The others were frozen in time."

"Who are they?"

"Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg."

"Who?"

"Want to meet them?"

"Sure."

"Okay So that you can actually see them I need you to go to my old computer and put the amulet in the small compartment for it."

"Okay." Raven hears the amulet being put in.

"Okay, Now I can see you much more clearly. You look different."

"Well, yeah Its been 5 years."

"Oh, right."

"I'll be right back. I'm going to go get them, well actually this is coming with me."

"Okay..." Raven walks out her bedroom and to the common room. Robin and Cyborg are facing off in video games and Beast Boy and Star are cheering them on. Raven turns the amulet toward them.

"Are those your friends?"

"Yeah, but sometimes I wonder why."

"Can I meet them?"

"Sure. Hang on." Raven unplugs the game station with her powers. Everyone looks at her.

"Did I do that?" Raven asks.

"You're in a good mood today Raven. What's up?" Beast Boy says.

"My little brother contacted me."

"You have a brother?"

"Yes. Hang on." She walks over to the TV computer thing and puts the amulet in. Daemon's face appears on the screen.

"That's Daemon. Daemon this is Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg."

"Hey dude. What's up?" Beast Boy said.

"Hi." Robin says.

"HELLO DAEMON!" Three guesses who said that and the first two don't count.

"Starfire. You don't have to scream." Raven said

"Can he hear us?"

"Yeah."

"Oh."

* * *

I'm gonna leave it there. Its not really a cliffie, but its still a good place to stop it. This story doesn't seem to have a point yet, but it will. Yeah... Oh and I wrote this before the episode, The Prophecy, so the events of that episode didn't happen. And review, but NO FLAMES!

Raven- Will you stop rambling?

Me- I'm not rambling!

Raven- Yeah you are!

Me- No I'm not!

Robin walks over.

Robin- What are you fighting about?

Raven- She was rambling.

Me- I was not!

Raven- WAS TOO!

Me- WAS NOT!

Raven- WAS TOO!

Me- WAS NOT!

Robin- You'd better get out of here before this gets ugly. Bye!

In the background as you are leaving you hear faint cries of WAS NOT and WAS TOO and the very familiar sound of a tiger roaring. Why? Don't ask me, I'm still fighting with Raven. And remember, review, NO FLAMES!

WAS NOT!


End file.
